


Cooldown

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Messy, Sweat, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Prompted: "Futa-Gladio getting pounded hard, that's all i ask. EDIT: he's all sweaty from training ;)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio is a male herm in this, meaning that he has a penis, balls and a vulva. Full genital house!

Gladio’s the kind of guy to be so utterly unashamed of his atypical anatomy, flaunting it just as proudly as his beefy cock; he’ll take any excuse to sit on somebody’s face and get his meaty man-pussy spit shone, or to pull his balls aside and get some dick. That’s why he loves fucking Cor so much. They know just how good it is to be bred.

Out on the road, training is always the perfect excuse to demand his teammate’s dicks. He’s happiest when his muscles are burning and his blood pounds in his ears, het up and overexcited to the point that his party knows he’ll only be happy when his cunt is stuffed. Despite his wrecked asshole, his pussy’s been kept nice and tight for dicks and everybody gets their turn.

Noctis gets the first fuck, but most importantly, he gets to peel Gladio out of his leather pants. It’s a struggle getting them over his straining thighs, but the wave of masculine musk and fresh sweat is enough to make Noct’s eyes roll back in his head. He pulls them off and Gladio just lays there, knees apart, content to let Noct do his job as he shoves his balls aside and unleashes the scent of his stuffy cunt.

Gladio’s fat folds are thick and wet, visibly steaming with heat. His inner labia are long and rumpled, deep brown and engorged enough to poke out of his thick, black pubes, real beef curtains, but nobody could imagine them being any other way. Noct buries his face in his mound with an audible _smack_ and wastes no time digging his tongue into the abundance of flesh to slurp at him without reservation. Gladio’s clit alone is thumb-sized and Noct blows it, running his tongue up and down its split-open frenulum where it blooms into his inner labia, sucking it hard enough to make Gladio’s dick jump and slap against the crown of his head.

He comes up for air with a smeared face and pulls out his underwhelming dick, but mounts Gladio anyway. It’s like slipping in a finger, no stretch, but Noct’s enthusiasm stirs up his entrance and by the time he spunks, Gladio is ready to be fucked properly.

Prompto’s pretty cock is the next victim, of an average size but with foreskin that doesn’t retract at all. Gladio doesn’t care, though. Prompto fucks like a rabbit, with significantly more reach than Noctis, and jabs at Gladio’s g-spot but never really manages to hit it. He comes, his load barely reaching its goal.

Ignis, however, has the best cock. For someone tall and skinny, you’d think he’d have a dick that reflects that and while it comes nowhere close to Gladio’s monster, it’s long and thick enough to put the other two to shame.

The bulky head parts Gladio’s sloppy entrance with resistance despite the cum dribbling out of him and pulls the wrinkles of his pussy taut as he sinks in. Iggy’s the only one who actually reaches Gladio’s poor neglected cervix and when he does, he pushes up against it hard, kissing slit to slit. When he starts to thrust, Gladio keens high and his jaw drops, wiping his taunting grin from his face in an instant. Ignis knows exactly how to satisfy him– he rams his g-spot and his cervix, switching on each stroke, before focusing in on one hard enough to make Gladio squeal. He angles his hips to clash against his clit-dick and it doesn’t take long for Gladio to _really_ start to sweat, while damp patches grow on Ignis’ crisp shirt.

Watching them rut is something of beauty. Ignis has Gladio braying mindlessly with each wet, sloppy smack of their muscular bodies and he makes sure that Gladio comes first. He bellows, every part of him tight and shuddering as he splatters Ignis with his pussy and his dick, painting him with spunk and pussy-cum, cunt rippling mercilessly; it’s impossible for Ignis to hold out and he slams his prick right up against the pouting slit of Gladio’s cervix, so he can inject his load right into his womb.

They’re a swampy mess when they finally detach from each other with a vulgar _slop_.

That’s Gladio sated until dinner.


End file.
